Dick Grayson (Earth-Infinite)
Dick Grayson (born c. 1998) is a former circus acrobat, the adoptive son of Bruce Wayne, Batman's first crime-fighting partner, a founding member of both the first and second incarnations of the Titans, and a former Detroit police detective. After he watched his parents fall to their deaths, Dick was adopted by billionaire Bruce Wayne who revealed his identity as the vigilante - Batman - subsequently becoming the latter's sidekick and a vigilante known as Robin. Dick is one of the titular protagonists of Titans, acting as the deuteragonist of season one and as the main protagonist of season two. Personality As a result of having witnessed the brutal murder of his family as a child and his subsequent upbringing by Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson has developed a profoundly thick skin topped by a near-impenetrable suit of emotional armor to keep himself protected from the world at large: dour, stoic, humorless, introverted, and deadpan, Dick typically forgoes most human contact and keeps his feelings to himself. He does not get along very well with people, many of whom perceive him as rude, stubborn, anti-social, prickly, and disrespectful. However, he does have a soft spot for children, especially runaways as he identifies with them, and with a select few people who have proven themselves trustworthy, such as his late partner Amy Rohrbach. He has no relationships beyond his former circus friends or a few others like Donna Troy, and has thus far exhibited no interest in pursuing a romantic relationship with anyone. Due to his circus upbringing, Dick places great value on family, believing it to be central to his world. Dick has a very clear sense of justice befitting a vigilante as well as a strong moral compass; that good people must be protected and criminals must be punished. However, Dick's outer persona hides a far darker side, a side which almost always comes out when he becomes Robin, when this happens, all of Dick's repressed rage, hatred, anger, and pain is released at once and he becomes completely devoid of restraint or morality when engaging criminals or villains, inflicting pain and injuries on them so monstrously horrific that most who cross his path run from him automatically and was described by the mayor of Detroit as a "violent sociopath" and by even the physically aggressive Hank Hall viewed him as a "psychopath", although this may have been influenced by the latter's biased opinions on him. This side of Dick is not, however, evil; merely merciless and absolute for he does not harm innocents regardless of the situation and works daily to deny it for it is the side of him that Batman cultivated and encouraged most. After Rachel Roth helped him let go of his inner darkness, Dick became more light-hearted, reconciled with his former mentor Bruce Wayne and reforms the Titans team with his new friends and Jason Todd. Abilities *'Gifted Intelligence': Having been personally trained by the polymath genius Batman himself, Dick Grayson is highly intelligent, although his intelligence is based more on "street smarts", similar to Jason Todd, rather than the actual combination of academics and real world intelligence. **'Expert Detective': Dick has been trained in detective work and detective work by Batman and has proven to be a skilled detective (although not quite on Batman's level). He was able to tell that Nuclear Mom and Nuclear Stepdad were brainwashed, as well as which building Batman threw the Joker off of based on the position of the latter's body and the angle of impact in Trigon's reality. Being a police detective, Dick received police training making him even more skilled in an investigation, interrogation and evidence collection as well as other aspects of police work. His status as an officer also allows him to gain information easily from officials. ***'Expert Leader': Dick's combat training as a child gave him the skills necessary to lead his new alliance even though two of the members have never participated in the battle. *'High Tolerance for Pain/Indomitable Will': Dick Grayson has tremendous force of will and determination. He was able to resist the effects of the drugs injected into him at Agnews Asylum, even when the dosage was doubled completely. He also has a high pain threshold, as evidenced when he surgically removed a tracking device from within his arm or when he stayed conscious after being tasered while fighting asylum security guards. *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant/Master Martial Artist': Dick Grayson is an extremely skilled martial artist due to years of crime-fighting with Batman. In his first night out as Robin in Detroit, Dick could take down an armed group of thugs by using his combat skills and is also able to hold his own against enhanced individuals such as Nuclear Mom and Nuclear Dad. He was even able to fight off asylum security guards after he was heavily drugged and tasered. In Trigon's reality, Dick had the advantage against Jason Todd in their hand-to-hand fight and the latter had to resort to using a firearm to win. Dick's fighting style appears to be composed of Taekwondo, Muay Thai, Wing Chun-style Kung Fu and Eskrima in addition to several Ninjutsu disciplines, including Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Bōjutsu, Shurikenjutsu, Kayakujutsu, Shinobi-iri, and Intonjutsu. **'Master Knife-Thrower/Master Knife-Wielder': Dick can accurately throw knives, as seen when Adamson's penthouse was invaded. ***'Master Stick-Fighter': Dick possesses great stick fighting skills and can take down armed assailants with just his bō staff. *'Master Marksman': Dick Grayson has impressive marksmanship and has demonstrated this ability with his specialized shuriken. He can throw several at a time, or one with superb accuracy; he once threw one in into a gunrunner's eye when saving Hawk and Dove, another into Nuclear Mom's forehead, and another to cut the rope hanging Clay Williams. *'Peak of Human Physical Condition': Dick Grayson, as a tremendously skilled and experienced acrobat and later, vigilante, is in peak physical condition (although not on Batman's level) and from frequent intense workouts, his numerous vigilante escapades, and his training, first as a cricus acrobat and later with Batman's vigilante sidekick, with his abilities being heightened to the peak of human potential. **'Acrobatics/Free-Running/Master Acrobat': Dick Grayson was trained as a trapeze artist as a child and has developed many acrobatic skills. He can use these skills in combat, allowing him to dodge incoming attacks. He also possesses skill in free running and parkour, allowing him to scale buildings and trees for quick and easy travel. When chasing Donna Troy through an alleyway, Dick was able to easily scale a garbage truck and perform a complex flip maneuver off of a dumpster. Category:Marvel-DC Unity Articles Category:Outright Category:DC Heroes Category:Marvel Heroes